Kuroshitsuji-chan
by V. Bokthersa
Summary: Tras un hechizo fallido, Sebastian se convierte en niño. ¿Podrá soportar Ciel a un demonio en miniatura?


**Resumen:** Tras un hechizo fallido, Sebastian se convierte en niño. ¿Podrá soportar Ciel a un demonio en miniatura?

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de la genial Yana Toboso, ya saben.

 **Notas iniciales:** ¡Hola!, hoy vengo con un oneshot que se me ocurrió en un instante. Tardé poco en escribirlo XD!, claro que seguiré Descendiente, pero ese es más complicado que una pequeña comedia que se escribe en un par de horas. Además esto mide un tercio de un capítulo normal de Descendiente.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

—

 **Kuroshitsuji-chan**

By V. Bothersa

Pese a ser un mayordomo demoníaco y trabajar bajo un contrato infernal, incluso él, al igual que el resto de los sirvientes de la mansión, tenía libres los domingos por la tarde para hacer lo que mejor le pareciera con su tiempo. Y ese día casualmente le pareció practicar algunos hechizos de cambio de edad, sólo por diversión.

Cabe mencionar que este tipo de hechizos necesitaban de una concentración extrema y el hecho de escuchar un enorme y desesperado grito de Ciel llamándolo desde el estudio mientras terminaba el conjuro sin duda lo desconcentró lo suficiente como para retroceder su edad hasta los cuatro años.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y sintió la forma en que cambiaba su cuerpo, los abrió cuando dejó de encogerse y notó que absolutamente todo era muchísimo más grande que antes. Incluso su ropa le quedaba demasiado grande.

Los gritos de Ciel se acercaban cada vez más y venían acompañados de maullidos de gato.

—¡Sebastian! ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tus putos gatos me atacan! —gritaba el conde fuera de su habitación.

—¡Joven amo! —exclamó el mayordomo negro, con su vocesita infantil.

Salió corriendo hasta Ciel, sólo cubierto con su camisa blanca formal, la cual ahora arrastraba por el suelo y lo hacía tropezarse cada dos pasos.

—¡Resista por favor! ¡Auch! —se quejó, tras caer de boca al piso por tercera vez, enredado en su enorme camisa.

Llegó finalmente hasta Ciel, tropezando nuevamente y le cayó encima, ahuyentando a cuatro de los cinco gatos que lo atacaban. Al último lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza hasta que el animalito chilló, tratando de huir.

—¡Ya era hora! ¡Achú! —dijo Ciel, sintiéndose liberado al fin, aunque tirado de boca en el suelo—, pero no tenías que se… achú… ser tan rudo, Sebasti... —giró entonces y miró al pequeño que torturaba al pobre gato—. ¿S-Sebastian? —preguntó dudoso antes de experimentar un ataque de estornudos.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo, observándolo con sus enormes e inocentes ojos rojos—. ¡Y ya lo salvé de los gatos! —abrió los brazos, emocionado por su hazaña y el minino que sostenía salió huyendo al instante—. El gatito se fue... —mencionó bajando los brazos, triste.

—¡Achú!, debería darme ¡achú!, un baño. ¡Achú! ¡Achú! ¡Achú!

—Se lo prepararé en seguida —afirmó antes de echarse a correr, enredándose en su ropa nuevamente.

—¡Achú!, olvídalo, no sé qué te pasó pero ahora eres un mocoso —dijo, antes de tomarlo de la mano—. Vamos a mi habitación, debo tener alguna ropa vieja que te quede.

—¡No soy un mocoso! ¡Soy mucho mayor que tú! —reprochó el mini mayordomo negro, haciendo un puchero digno de la edad que representaba ahora—. ¡Tengo más de tres mil años!

—Ahora tienes como cuatro. Achú. Y vendrás conmigo al baño, porque también tienes pelos de gato por todos lados.

—¡Yo soy grande, Ciel! —volvió a reprochar y luego se cubrió la boca con una manga— ¡Ups! Joven amo jijiji —rió de forma infantil mientras balanceaba su mano junto con la del conde.

Ciel rodó los ojos y estornudó un par de veces más antes de comenzar a toser. Los rasguños de los gatos ardían en su piel y la alergia lo estaba matando. Tener un mayordomo en miniatura no le ayudaba en nada, además. ¡Sebastian ahora era un fastidioso mocoso de cuatro años!, seguro ni siquiera sabía cómo ir al baño solo. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo entrar ligeramente en pánico, así que mejor confirmarlo.

—Oye... ¡Achú! Sebastian —dijo, llamando poderosamente su atención—. ¿Sabes... ehh... ¡Achú!, ir solo al ¡achú!, baño? —preguntó avergonzado.

—No lo necesito —fue su respuesta sincera, cruzándose de brazos mientras entraba a la habitación de Ciel.

El joven conde suspiró aliviado. No quería convertirse en niñero de su mayordomo a los trece. A esa edad había cosas mucho mejores que hacer, como exigir postres de chocolate y matar bastardos que condenan niños al infierno. Cosas normales de adolescentes aristócratas, según él mismo. Entró al cuarto de baño y se desvistió en seguida, dejando su ropa en un montoncito cerca de la bañera. Cuando volviera Bard le pediría que la llevara fuera y la quemara. También desnudó a Sebastian, quien se hacía bolas con su propia ropa al tratar de quitársela. Sonrió internamente, dejando que apenas una mueca se dibujara en su rostro. Era demasiado tierno verlo así.

—Bien... achú, entonces vamos a... —dejó de hablar al notar que no había agua en la bañera-. ¡El agua!

—¡Puedo hacerla aparecer! —exclamó el pequeño demonio, saltando para llamar la atención.

Sebastian se colocó junto a la bañera y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar un conjuro sencillo para hacer aparecer cosas. Era capaz de recordar casi todo lo que había aprendido en sus tres mil años de vida, pero su mente pensaba como la de un niño de cuatro años. De todas formas intentó el conjuro, cerró los ojos con fuerza, gesticulando y hablando en un idioma que Ciel no llegó a entender, mientras la bañera comenzaba a llenarse de agua.

—¡Listo! —dijo muy feliz y se tiró dentro de la tina.

Ciel no tardó en seguirle, ligeramente sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. Estornudaba bastante aún. Se metió la bañera todavía medio llena y tomó el jabón para restregarse el cuerpo, en especial la cara. Contuvo un gritito de dolor. Tenía el rostro y los brazos llenos de rasguños de gato y ardían horrores en contacto con el agua y jabón. Sebastian comenzó a lanzarle agua de un momento a otro y sin darse cuenta, terminó en una batalla de agua con su mayordomo, riendo al verlo atragantarse con las enormes olas que él generaba, a comparación de las que hacía Sebastian, por supuesto. Aquello fue bastante divertido, pese a los estornudos de la alergia, al menos hasta que Ciel notó que el agua de la bañera se derramaba por el suelo sin control alguno, aunque ellos estuvieran quietos.

—¡Sebastian! —gritó, sobresaltando bastante al pequeño demonio—. ¡Haz que esto se detenga! ¡Se inundará la casa!

El mayordomo negro notó entonces que su agua mágica no dejaba de salir y trató de realizar otro conjuro para detenerla, pero en su prisa y preocupación terminó pronunciando mal algunas palabras, causando que el agua comenzara a salir incluso de las paredes. Tanto él como Ciel entraron en pánico, aunque ambos trataban de disimularlo.

—Sebastian… haz que se detenga —exigió el conde—. ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Sólo quería agua para el baño!

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —dijo el más pequeño, exasperado. Cerró los ojos y lanzó otro conjuro que sólo engrosó los chorros de agua—. ¡No se detiene! —exclamó, al borde de una taque de pánico.

Ciel se preocupó al ver así a Sebastian, él nunca se había comportado de esa forma, aunque bien, ahora aparentaba apenas cuatro años y seguramente tenía suerte de recordar algún pequeño conjuro. El conde salió de la bañera y buscó su bata de baño, además de una toalla para el pequeño.

—Ya, ya, está bien, cálmate. Saldremos de la mansión y luego veremos cómo arreglamos esto, ¿sí? —preguntó en tono amistoso.

Aquel demonio de tres mil años y una vasta experiencia de vida asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Ciel con sus ojitos llorosos. Parecía estar viendo a su salvador en ese instante. El conde cayó en cuenta entonces de que el retroceso cronológico de Sebastian lo había llevado a ser _realmente_ un niño de cuatro años y que él era allí la única figura medianamente mayor que podía hacerse cargo de la situación.

Se colocó su bata, ajustándola bien, antes de envolver al niño en una toalla. Lo alzó en brazos con un poco de dificultad y salió inmediatamente del cuarto de baño. Sebastian se aferraba a su cuello, observando el agua salir sin control de las paredes. Estaba asustado porque aunque recordaba todo lo que debía hacer, no podía controlar sus poderes.

Ciel se detuvo un momento en la habitación y buscó en su armario algo de ropa para ponerse. El agua comenzaba a formar ya una pequeña capa sobre el piso. El pequeño demonio miraba hacia el cuarto de baño, tratando de recordar la forma correcta para detenerlo. Se levantó y fue hasta la bañera nuevamente mientras el conde sacaba un traje de su guardarropa. Finalmente el más pequeño recordó cómo pronunciar el hechizo correcto y detuvo el agua en un santiamén, aunque no la desapareció. Sonrió al ver que lo había logrado y fue corriendo hacia Ciel, con los brazos abiertos. Le saltó encima y él por poco se va de espaldas.

—¡Lo hice! —gritó, muy feliz—. ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Detuve el agua yo solito! —dijo riendo, con una actitud que lo habría avergonzado hasta los huesos en su edad real.

Ciel le sonrió discretamente y lo dejó sobre el suelo, antes de acariciarle el cabello. ¿Por qué tenía que haber crecido Sebastian?, así de enano le parecía demasiado adorable para ser real. Al parecer incluso los demonios habían tenido días de inocencia infantil. Se separó de él y le dio la espalda.

—Felicidades —dijo sin mucha emoción—. Buscaré algo que te quede bien.

Volvió a rebuscar en su armario y encontró un peluche que era aproximadamente del tamaño del actual Sebastian. Le quitó la ropa, la cual era de hecho un trajecito de mayordomo y se dirigió nuevamente al pequeño demonio para colocársela. Sebastian se la quitó de las manos, un tanto molesto y comenzó a vestirse él solo.

—¡Yo puedo!, no soy un inútil como tú, Ciel —dijo mientras se vestía.

Bien, retiraba lo pensado. Sebastian no era más adorable cuando tenía cuatro. Era de hecho más hostigoso e impertinente. Una venita se alzó en su frente, demostrando lo mucho que aquellas palabras lo habían enojado.

—¡Yo no soy un inútil! —le dijo y comenzó a vestirse, molesto.

Cinco minutos más tarde, un pulcramente vestido Sebastian de cuatro años se reía a carcajada suelta, apuntando con su mano al conde, quien tras luchar para colocarse él solo toda su ropa, estaba ahora vestido, pero completamente destartalado. Con los botones de la camisa mal abrochados y el corbatín enredado en sus propios dedos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Ciel es un inútil! ¡Inútil! —canturreó el pequeño antes de echarse a correr hacia afuera de la habitación.

Ciel lo siguió de cerca, tratando de alcanzarlo pero le era casi imposible, pues Sebastian conservaba su habilidad sobrehumana y él no era ni remotamente un buen corredor. Iba descalzo y completamente mal vestido. Se detuvo junto a una pared, jadeante.

—Mierda, tengo que comenzar a hacer más ejercicio —se dijo a sí mismo.

Sebastian pasó corriendo a su lado y le tiró del pantaloncillo, llevándoselo en la mano como un premio. Ciel se sonrojó completamente y reanudó su carrera, tratando de correr, cubrirse y detener a su mayordomo, todo a la vez. ¡Lo castigaría de forma ejemplar en cuanto regresara a su verdadera edad! ¡O incluso antes! ¡Cuando lo atrapara le daría de azotes con la regla o la fusta!, estaba completamente furioso.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y Sebastian se cansó de correr llevando tanta ventaja, así que se dedicó a esconderse, sin avisarle a Ciel que ahora jugaba a las escondidas, aunque él lo notó de todas formas ante la ausencia del pequeño demonio.

El conde emprendió la búsqueda del niño demoníaco durante largo rato, aunque cada vez que lo encontraba, este huía a buscar un nuevo escondite, aún con los pantalones de Ciel fuertemente sujetos. Al final, Ciel comprendió el patrón de movimiento de Sebastian y lo acorraló, haciéndolo ir hasta su estudio y descubriéndolo de todos lados hasta que logró atraparlo bajo el escritorio.

—¡Ja! ¡Te tengo! —dijo triunfante, abrazando al pequeño con fuerza para que no volviera a huir.

—Ya me cansé del juego —respondió el mini mayordomo negro y bostezó, cubriéndose la boca.

Se acomodó luego entre los brazos de Ciel y se quedó dormido sin más razones. Ciel lo sacó de donde se encontraba, tratando de hacerlo cuidadosamente y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Él también estaba muy cansado y la cama era suficientemente grande como para dormir los dos.

—Pffff… que los demonios no duermen, menuda idiotez —murmuró mientras lo cargaba en brazos.

Lo depositó sobre la cama y tras colocarse su camisón sin tantas fallas, se recostó al lado de Sebastian para dormir. Ese día había sido toda una aventura y eso que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. El demonio se le pegó, buscando su calor corporal mientras dormía y él le acarició la cabeza con suavidad. Lo observó. Así dormido parecía más un angelito que un demonio. Cerró los ojos antes de dormir él también. Ese día había hecho más ejercicio que en su vida entera y estaba rendidísimo.

Sebastian despertó un par de horas después. Literalmente hacía milenios que no dormía, pues era algo que los demonios dejaban de necesitar al terminar la primera infancia. Bostezó y se estiró, notando que estaba prácticamente desnudo en la cama de Ciel, cubierto únicamente por unas pequeñas tiras de ropa negra y blanca. Miró confundido a su alrededor. El dormir lo había desconcertado bastante, pero no tardó en recordar todo lo que había hecho tras fallar tan horriblemente en su conjuro.

Se levantó de la cama y se transformó en su versión demoníaca para no andar desnudo por la vida. Ciel seguía dormido. Bostezó una última vez y salió de la habitación, buscando la propia para vestirse decentemente. Los demás sirvientes seguramente volverían en una o dos horas más, así que, aunque era su día libre, sería mejor poner orden en la mansión y preparar la cena antes de que ellos llegaran.

Estaba cansado y somnoliento, pero él era el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive y ¿qué sería de él si no pudiera ocuparse de algo tan elemental en su día libre, después de transformarse descuidadamente en niño y dormir la siesta?

Fin

—

 **Notas finales:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos? ¡Quiero saber su opinión!

No se olviden de seguirme en facebook: /


End file.
